hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Scott
A contestant on Total Drama The Next Generation. Season 1: Total Drama Island Scott was a minor antagonist in this season due to being voted off so early and not much is remembered about him from that season. Season 2: Total Drama Action Scott was the main rival of Zoey, being one of the only people who knew she was evil. That was the case until he talked to her and admitted that he liked her, though as a friend and started giving her advice to stay in the game. Later, he started hitting on Zoey as he had devoloped feelings for her. When Zoey was eliminated, he told Zoey that it was Duncan that betrayed her. And after Zoey was eliminated, Scott's long lasting friendship with Duncan ended. Also, Alejandro seems to be the voice of his consciousness, most likely because they formed an alliance and friendship before Al was eliminated. Scott is dating Zoey after calling her using Courtney's PDA, which he seems to be keeping because he took it right before Courtney was eliminated. Scott was later eliminated by Mike (aka Mal) due to making fun of him. Despite that, Scott rooted for Mike in the finale. In the TDA Special Scott made it into season 3 and won the challenge, giving him an immunity idol and $10,000 Season 3: Total Drama World Tour Scott was introduced, still being Zoey's love interest and still with a dislike toward Duncan. He was sad when Zoey was eliminated. When he notices Gwen and Zeke starting to date, he quickly sets up an alliance with most of his team to get rid of Gwen, which he accomplishes. He also tells Heather that even though he doesn't trust her, he likes Bridgette, because she reminds him of Zoey. When Zoey returned he was happy, but was also sad because she wasn't put on the Peeps team. In Egyptian Ego, Scott was being nice to Zoey, and everyone thought he was throwing challenges when he wasn't, and later rigged the votes for Heather to be eliminated. After the merge, he made alliances with many players, like Jo, Owen and Izzy for a while. He made it to the finale with Dawn. Season 4: Total Drama Revenge of the Island Scott was inroduced, and once again on a different team as Zoey. He quickly made lots alliances and was planning with Mal, turning him into Mal's only real friend. He seems to have forgiven Duncan a bit, though still considers him a enemy. Scott was one of the only people to not be targetted when everyone with immunity turned on each other. In this season, Heather started showing an attraction towards Scott, which he really disliked. He had immunity all the way until he was eliminated, so he was able to rejoin, make it to the finale and win the season. Season 5: Total Drama All-Stars In this season, Duncan and Scott become friends again, not realizing Duncan was manipulating him. His conflict with Mike grew due to the fact that he began having feelings for Zoey. Duncan eventually put stress on Scott and Zoey's relationship so Mike could break them up, which he succeeded in. Scott then turned into "a real villain" and became more troublesome and manipulative. Trivia *In Scott's second confessional of Season 2, he states he's on a team of losers besides Duncan, Alejandro and Courtney, though with him having said this, Alejandro and Courtney were both eliminated before the merge, but Duncan made it past Scott *Scott was indirectly responsible for Zoey's TDA elimination, being the person who told Duncan to not trust her *Despite being an antagonist, he seems to be able to get on the good side of many of his teammates like Zoey, Mal, Beth, Owen, Jo, Alejandro, Trent, Cameron, and Ezekiel *Despite being a friend of Alejandro, the Alejandro that is his consciousness seems to fight with Scott alot, mainly when talking about Zoey *Scott is the only contestant so far to have an instant disliking to another contestant for seemingly no reason, the contestant being Noah *Scott is the first contestant to win money on the show even though he didn't make it to the finale, as he did in the TDA special **''Though he later did in TDWT'' *'Scott also made it to the TDROTI finale and won * Scott seems to have an attraction to Izzy, but doesn't show it and when Zoey confronted him about it in a confessional, he tried to pass it off as a joke ' ''Gallery'' Scott.png|Scott's design 90x55x2-Runaway_Model_(55)-1-.png|Scott Laughing SXZ.png|Zoey and Scott|link=Zoey and Scott TDRICast.png|Scott in the TDROTI photo 90x55x2-Youregatta.png|Scott on the raft with Zoey, Cameron, and Duncan 0330.png|Scott in the top 6 of TDWT 0331.png|Scott in the top 5 Scott Bird.png|A bird that looks like Scott Category:Characters Category:Antagonists